Computer systems of the above-mentioned type are well known. In particular, so-called “server systems” which often operate without interruption and not under the direct supervision of a user are often provided with a so-called “system management module” (also known by the English term “Baseboard Management Controller” (BMC)) to monitor operation of the computer system. In addition to the actual monitoring, system management modules also allow administrative tasks to be carried out, for example, updating of software components and performance of settings. The system management module generally connects to a remote system management server via a network interface to interchange data relating to the operating state of the computer system and allow an administrator to log onto the system management module of the computer system being monitored independently of the operating system of the computer system.
In addition to the above-mentioned remote access, a system management module provides data for agent applications possibly also running under the control of a local operating system of the computer system. For example, agents may retrieve current monitoring parameters, for example, operating temperatures and other operating data, from the system management module.
To interchange data between an operating system running on a local processor of the computer system and the system management module, use is generally made of the so-called “Keyboard Controller Style” (KCS) protocol according to the “Intelligent Platform Management Interface” (IPMI) standard, version 2.0, revision 1.0 of Feb. 12, 2004 from Intel, Hewlett Packard, NEC and Dell.
The problem with the above-mentioned approach is that use of the KCS protocol allows only a relatively narrow bandwidth. In particular, operation of interchanging relatively large volumes of data, as occurs, in particular, in newer, particularly powerful system management modules, therefore requires relatively long data transmission times.
It could therefore be helpful to provide apparatus and methods which speed up data interchange between an operating system and a local system management module of a computer system.